Of Weddings and Cousins
by livybean123
Summary: Harry and Dudley meet again at Harry's wedding 2 years after Dudley went into hiding. Full summary inside  mmary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. This is a story that popped into my head, while I was searching fanfiction. And If you like this story be sure to check out my others; _To the Past We Go! _And the beginning of _What if Harry's Parents Survived? _(It is now on hiatus). If you decide to read my other story's and have any ideas, make sure to PM me and I will put them in somehow. Thanks!

P.S. I am obsessed with making my own characters. So I am using my characters from my other stories. The Wise family ect.

-LivyBean 0~0

**Summary**

Two years after Harry Potter defeated the dark Lord Voldemort, he is getting married to his girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

Two years after those people came to collect Dudley Dursley and his family, he has his own flat and family, and lost most of his weight. The only weight that he is much concerned about is of how he treated his cousin.

Now two years later a changed Dudley is in for a surprise when he receives an invitation to his cousins wedding. Will He be able to show his wife the world where his cousin really comes from? And will he be able to have a minimal relationnship with his cousin?

Chapter 1  
><span>Invitations<span>

_The Burrow_

_"_Ginny I don't know" Harry Potter said, looking down at the guest list Mrs. Weasley and Elaine had made up along with Ginny's help.

"Harry" She warned

He turned to face her "The Dursley's?" he asked in an incredulous tone "Why would you invite them?"

"Harry!" Ginny stressed "Their family, good or bad."

"What's the point if their not going to come?"

Ginny looked thoroughly exasperated "The point Potter" she said poking him in the chest "Is to be polite. If they don't come, it's their loss."

"Yes" he said sarcastically "it would be a loss, considering its supposed to be the 'wedding of the century'" He pointed disgustedly at The Daily Prophet which had another article on the 'Potter Wedding' as they called it

Ginny smirked "Well of course it will be with mum and Elaine planning it" And with that she kissed him on the cheek and left the room; Three wedding invitations in hand.

_  
><span>_It was a typical Thursday morning and Dudley Dursley was sitting down at the kitchen table in his and his wife of six months flat.

He had met his wife, Elise at the supermarket trying to decide on what cheese to get. She was very pretty with her mid back length copper hair, and light brown eyes and a smile usually always plastered on her face.

"Dudley, the tea is ready." She called from the kitchen. He got up, walked into the kitchen to find his wife fretting over the two teas.

"Love, I'll get that you go sit down." He said.

She smiled, walked over to him and pecked him on the lips before going into the sitting room.

Dudley was just about done putting jam on his and Elise's toast when a pecking sound came from the opposite window and he felt his blood run cold.

The last time Dudley had seen an owl pecking on windows, with letters on their legs was when his cousin (Whom he hadn't spoken to in 2 years) lived with him, and his mum and dad.

He cautiously walked over to the window and opened it. Once the window was open the owl flew in and was perched on the counter opposite the food.

Dudley went over to the bird and carefully untied the letter and two notes fluttered out.

The first one was on ivory colored paper with purple ink and read:

_Molly and Arthur Weasley  
>Cordially invite you to celebrate the marriage of<br>Harry James Potter  
>and<br>Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_We hope you will be able to attend this joyous occasion. We will await your owl _  
><em>no later than June 11<em>_th__._

The second letter had a hand written scrawl across it, and read:

Dudley,

I do hope you will be able to attend, your family is welcomed to join you as well as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. If you do come, I invite you to come a day or two before, and meet the family, if you want of course.

Hoping that your well,  
>Harry Potter<p>

Dudley stumbled through the kitchen door, leaving an angry looking owl on the counter.

"Dudley, what's wrong?" Elise asked looking worriedly at her husband

He gave her the wedding invitation. She scanned through it looking confused and overjoyed.

"Oh Dudley, is this the cousin you were talking about before?" she asked. Dudley nodded at sat down across from her, knowing that he was going to have to explain.

"What does it mean by 'we will await your owl no later than June 11th'?"

Dudley sighed and started to tell her how Harry came to live with him, and his family, how badly they all treated him, how he was magic, and how two years ago had left to go defeat a Dark Wizard. At the end of his story Elise was wide eyed

"Wow" was all she said.

"Do you want to go?" He asked her, and she looked at him angrily

"Of course I want to go! You should see your cousin after all those years."

"Okay. Oh and there's this" he said handing her the other note.

"Wonderful. But by the way you described your parents I don't think they'll want to go."

"Yes, me neither. And I don't want us to get into an argument so I will just tell him they said no."

Elise nodded her head and said "Wait, but we don't have an owl."

Just then the bird flew in from the kitchen and landed gracefully on the table between them.

"I'll go get you paper and a pen" she said getting up. She was back before Dudley even registered the thought of him seeing his cousin after two years of silence.

He started writing while his wife went to go clean the kitchen, his letter read

Harry,

I am shocked yet grateful that you had decided to add me into your wedding party. My wife and I would be honored to attend, though mum and dad declined the offer. I don't know how we will be able to get to the venue, as were coming early. If you could write back that would be much appreciated.

Sincerely,  
>Dudley Dursley<p>

It had been two days since Dudley had sent that letter and he was getting anxious, that is until he heard a faint sound

_Peck, Peck, Peck_

He looked up and saw an owl at his window, which he promptly let in and took the letter from.

Dudley,

thank you for choosing to attend my wedding. On the 23rd of June at 5pm I will be at your home to bring you to the Burrow. Be ready to stay for about three nights.

P.S. I also would bring protection gear for yourself as there are many adults who still love to prank.

From,  
>Harry Potter<p>

It was about 5 minutes to 5:00 on June 23rd and Dudley Dursley was nervous. Though his wife hadn't shown any emotion to the fact that she was going to be spending three nights with a house full of wizards, Dudley knew she was also nervous.

There bags were packed, and though Harry had told him to bring protective gear Dudley just thought he was joking so he decided against it.

The clock chimed 5 and Dudley and Elise jumped. Not a minute after the clock chimed, the doorbell rang.

A/N: Soooooo tell me what you think if this. And remember to REVIW!

********


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my little followers. Thank you to _Peace 98, wingedauthoress14, _and _Chocco-rose-hart-love!_ I love getting reviews and I love when people take my polls so take my advice and do both. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2  
><span>Meetings<span>

Dudley's pov

Once the doorbell rang I knew it was Harry. Part of me was excited to see my cousin but the other half was on edge. I thought Harry would hate my whole family for the rest of our lives, but here he was, sending wedding invitations.

I robotically went over to the door and opened it and there he was, leaning on the doorframe with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Once he saw me, he straightened out and stuck out his hand smiling.

"Dudley" He greeted.

I took his hand, while saying "Harry, come in."

He stepped in and I lead him to the sitting room were Elise was, looking anxious.

"Harry, this is my wife Elise" I introduced "And Elise, this is my cousin Harry"

Harry stuck his hand out again, and Elise shook it with a warm "Nice to meet you Harry" and seeing the look of contemplation on his face she added "And Dudley has told me about you."

He smiled and said "Good, that will make things a lot easier this weekend, and it's a pleasure to meet you too Elise."

The he clapped his hands together and said "We should be going now, everyone's out and I wouldn't want you to be smothered the minute you walk in."

"How many people are there going to be?" I questioned

"Oh, there will be quite a few at the actual wedding; they're calling it the 'wedding of the century' in the wizarding world. But at the house there will be less, still a lot but less than there will be at the wedding."

"Ah" Is the only thing I had to say, making a mental note to ask somebody why his wedding is going to be the best in a century when we got to wherever we were going.

"Yes, well do you have all your bags packed?" He asked.

Elise nodded her head, and looked out the window "How are we getting there? I don't see a car."

Harry shook his head and said "We wont be traveling by car" then added "if you could just get your bags, then we will be on our way"

Once we got our bags Harry stuck out both his arms.

"You're going to want to hold on tightly" he said.

Elise and I gave him a confused look and he continued "We'll be apparating, mind yourselves it feels like your going through a tube."

We nodded our heads and grabbed a hold of his arms, and the last thing I saw was Harry winking at me.

  
><p>

I felt sick. It really did feel as if I was stuffed down a tube. When my feet hit the ground I thought my knees were going to give in, but I still had a death grip on my cousin's arm, who looked rather uncomfortable with having two people cut off his circulation.

Once me and Elise let go, he sighed and said "There you have it, apparating." And started up a dirt path with my wife and I on this trail.

Once the house came into view I automatically wondered how it stayed stable. I saw Elise look around with interest, as she saw the chickens, unkempt grass, and what looked like a potato with arms and legs.

Harry following our gaze, looked at the creature a minute before saying "Garden Gnomes, vicious little beasts they are." And he started up the path again.

Once we were close to the doorway, it opened and something bolted and knocked Harry to the hard ground.

I saw clearly that it was a little girl about 5 or 6 years of age. She was on top of Harry, and smiling a bright smile down on him. Harry groaned and the girl spoke.

"Hi, Uncle Harry." She spoke in a clear voice.

Harry gently pushed her off him, and stood up wincing slightly. He looked down at the girl and smiled "And who might you be?" He asked with mock curiosity, to me I knew he was joking, but to a little girl I can see how she would be either distraught or confused at this as she obviously knew him.

But this girl knew better, she giggled and said as if it were very obvious "You know who I am Uncle Harry."

But Harry still had the look of innocent confusion on his face "Hmmm, I don't seem to remember, would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

She giggled and curtseyed her white summer dress and said "Jesse Parker"

Then another person came through the same door, though she looked the same age as Harry and was very pretty. But right now she had worried written across her face.

Once she came closer I had a familiar jolt when I saw her eyes; as much of a sea green color as they were when she was 11.

As she saw the girl with Harry, she let a breath out and Harry chuckled "Worried 'Lane?"

Her eyes flashed at Harry "You never know, you especially should be more careful." Then she turned to the girl Jesse a glance,

"And you" she shrilled "You know better than to run off" Jesse got wide eyed then looked down and stepped forward to the woman and reached for her hand.

She smiled softly and clasped the younger girls hand, and then looked up to see Elise and I giving her an odd look, I was pretty sure she was thinking the same thing I was; was this her daughter? She did look like her but I noticed a sad look go across her face when she looked into the little girls eyes.

She met my eyes, and still with Jesse holding one hand she stepped forward "I'm sure you don't remember me…"

I shook my head "I remember you, with the two sisters who predicted something bad was going to happen moments before a snake was set loose in the reptile house when we were 11."

She gaped at me "How did you remember that?"

Harry chuckled at her "So the twins were like that even then?"

"Yes" she said exasperated "You weren't the only Parslemouth. I could understand how it was feeling, having its cage smashed on. And I'm pretty sure the twins just wanted to scare them."

"Yes, my mother was mortified at seeing you lot there for some reason." I said, confused at the statement parslemouth. I saw the look on her face change to a hard one, Harry sensing the uneasiness in the air moved on to a new topic.

"We weren't expecting you until tonight. Is it just you two here?"

She regained her composure and shook her head "No its us two plus Evie and Luke."

She then noticed Elise and stepped forward "I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced; I'm Elaine Wise, and this is Jesse." She shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Elise, Dudley's wife"

"Well let's go inside, while the boys talk." Elaine suggested, as Jesse tugged on her hand. Elise nodded.

I looked at Harry hoping for some kind of explanation, but he just shook his head,

"If you don't want to have another pigs tail, then I wouldn't bring it up to Elaine or any of her sisters."

There was a pop and two girls who looked about 3 years older than me appeared out of nowhere and clasped onto Harry's shoulder.

"Because we know everything." They said at the same time, in a mocking tone.

Harry jumped about an three inches in the air and he turned to see the two girls laughing at him.

"Oh Harry…" one started

"That really never does get old." The second one finished wiping a fake tear from her face.

The two strangely reminded me of someone else from when Harry went to school.

"Yes hilarious" Harry said to the two, then turned to me "Dudley, these are Lexi and Lorraine, Elaine's obviously twin sisters."

"I remember you from when you were like-what eleven?" One of them said turning to the other, who was nodding in agreement.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked one or the other one, confused at who was who.

The one who remembered me laughed "I'm Lorraine, this ones Lexi" she gestured to her sister.

"And we were the ones that came up to you and your mum while she was talking to our other sister, and said that something bad was going to happen." Lexi started

"And then two minutes after we left, a boa constrictor got loose, and you got stick in it's cage." Lorraine finished, laughing again

"Yes, well if you're here I'm almost positive everyone else will be here soon." Harry said, and we all went to the, what looked like kitchen door.

Once we got in to the house, I saw that a lot more people got there and I saw the twins head over to one area of the house, completely unfazed at how crowded it was. I looked over to Harry, to see him searching for something, then caught my eye and smiled slightly.

I went to look for Elise and found her talking with Elaine and a girl who looked about 18 years old, and had three long scars from her cheekbone to above her collarbone. Elise saw me and waved me over causing the other two women to turn. I walked over, once I was in there little circle Elise jumped into explanation

"Dudley, this is Elaine's sister Evie" I looked at the girl, and the light illuminated her scars even more.

She must have caught me staring and stepped forward and I saw Elaine shift her feet uneasily "They're from a werewolf" she said staring straight into my eyes, and I saw that she had light brown eyes, and what was left of a once flawless face.

"A-a We-werewolf. They exist?" I asked suddenly fearful of the girl.

She laughed a humorless laugh "Yes they exist! Even ask Bill. Bill!" She yelled over to a red haired man that was standing with a blonde woman and a blonde toddler that was probably his daughter.

He came over and I saw that he had about 4 or 5 scars running down his cheek and neck.

"Bill we're having a little werewolf intervention over here." Evie said excitedly, Bill looked at me

"Have you told him all the gruesome details too Evie?" He asked her sarcastically

Evie just rolled her eyes "Fine go" and he left

"But not all werewolves are bad. Roxanne!" She called to yet another person, and I feared for seeing how many of these people had scars. I turned to look at Elise to see how she was taking this but I noticed she had went over to more of the family.

Then another person came over, and it was an older woman who looked like she hadn't slept in two days.

"See, werewolves like these I love." Evie stated, hugging the woman who rolled her eyes.

"You're a werewolf?" I asked her

"Yes"

"An-and you're here? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Ask me how dangerous I am tonight, then be with me next full moon."

And with that she walked away.

From just the people I had met today I knew it was going to be a long week.

A/N: Hellllooooooo! I hoped you liked this chapter. I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, but between friends, sports, and my other story I have no time. But anyways, if you haven't taken my poll TAKE IT AFTER THIS! And if you really want me to be happy and feel loved you'll review. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hellooooo again, so before you read this chapter I want to thank _snowflake13300, TheGirlOnFire12, _and _Chocco-rose-hart-luv_ for my wonderful reviews. And I don't know if I fully introduced who the other girls were, but 'Lane is Elaine Wise. I love making fictional characters and any of the girls or boys you don't recognize are probably them. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3  
><span>Questions<span>

**Previously**

_"Ask me how dangerous I am tonight, then be with me next full moon." And with that she walked away._

_From just the people I had met today I knew it was going to be a long week._

Dudley's pov

It turned out that the house was much bigger than I had guessed when I first saw it. Elise had gone up to one of the girl's room to go over wedding plans while I was downstairs with the guys.

"So Harry, you ready to handle our little sister?" asked George while taking a swig of the drink they called butterbeer.

Harry smiled slightly at him "Yes, I think she has just a bit less of a temper with me than you."

We all chuckled and then Mrs. Weasley came in "Alright everyone get to bed, were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and you boys have to help Arthur set up the marquee."

Harry got up and stretched "Goodnight Mrs. Weasley."

"Goodnight, Harry dear. The rest of you" she lightly whacked Ron, who was falling asleep on the arm with a rolled up newspaper "go _now"_

Ron woke with a start and the rest of us trudged up the stairs, with some grumbling.

I got to the landing me and Elise's room was on and saw my wife leaning on a banister with arms crossed.

She smiled and walked towards me "Have fun?"

I nodded "And you?"

"Yes. I like this house, they're all family I saw that when I was with the girls. I want a family like theirs."

"Mmm, you want kids?" I asked.

She shrugged "I don't know maybe later in life not now, but yeah I think I do."

I nodded "I wouldn't mind kids."

She smiled and kissed my cheek "Come on, let's go to bed."

I stumbled down the stairs and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, forgetting that it only said the names of family. I grumbled and looked at the actual clock; it read 6:00 am. Great.

Nobody was up yet so I went to make coffee, though the coffee maker was nowhere to be found so I settled on tea.

As the kettle was burning, I saw a stack of newspapers and decided to take a look at them. The first one on the stack was what caught my eye, it read.

_"The Chosen One's Bride to be, preparing for the big day" _I read and below it stated,

_"See the brides precious wedding gem on page 5"_ My hands automatically flipped to page five. I hadn't seen the ring that Harry got Ginny; I had barely even seen Ginny.

The ring was elegant and very beautiful. It looked like a yellow gold band with a large green emerald stone set on top of two smaller green emeralds and two square diamonds next to each.

I thought back to Elise's engagement ring, that I had paid 5 months of work to pay for. It was a white gold band with a single pink diamond in the middle surrounded by a square frame of smaller diamonds.

I put the newspaper down and picked up the next one, it was dated back 1 or 2 years and on the cover it had a picture of Elaine with a younger looking Jesse and it said

_"Parker's daughter: Charity case or truly loved"_ and below it, was another smaller article

_"Read about the custody trial on page 8." _Again I flipped to the said page and on it was a picture of Elaine, and an older woman who was holding a baby that I guessed was Jesse. I started reading the beginning of the article.

_"In the summer of '95 one of the strongest sisterhoods was ruined by the newly resurrected Lord Voldemort. Clarissa Parker (nee Wise), 25 was happily married to Devin Parker, 26, had a beautiful baby girl, and was living in outer London, and had a joyous life, until tragedy struck._

_On the night of July 17__th__, it was reported that 4 unknown Death Eaters had attacked the Parker's home. It had taken 2 of the 4 to kill Devin Parker, and the other 2 to leave Clarissa Parker in a near death state. The couple's daughter Jessalyn Parker, of 6 months old was at Regis Wise's house._

_A group of 10 Auror's showed up at the Parker estate to find the interior of the house almost completely destroyed. Shortly after receiving notice of the attack, the Wise family came to only find their sister/daughter alive. Clarissa was moved from her house to her old one with a group of Healer's tending to her. It was still unclear who the Death Eaters were, but the family was convinced it was on Voldemort's orders. 3 days later Clarissa died._

_Elaine Wise was named the godmother of Jessalyn, though was cared for by Richard, Charlene, and Regis Wise until she came to the age of 17. And when she turned 17, it was only to be on the run with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Now after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, she is attempting to get full custody of her goddaughter._

_Though she was granted with the custody, some believe that it is only charity to her. She makes no comment except that she 'loves Jesse dearly, and will do everything in my power to give her a loving home'._

I heard voices coming from the top of the stairs so I put down the magazine and went to tend to the tea. A moment later Evie and Elaine came down from the staircase.

"I don't get why you can't take your apparation test later." Elaine grumbled unaware that I was in the kitchen.

"Because Elaine, I already failed it and just want to get it over with. I hate apparating." Evie told her in a snappish tone

"Fine, so all I have to do is drop you off there then I cam leave right?"

"Yes" Evie said in a exasperated tone "but your coming back in about an hour."

"Why do I have to do that if you pass your test?" Elaine asked

"One: if I don't pass it, then you need to take me back here and Two: even if I do pass we have to go to Diagon Alley to get our dresses."

"Oh, Morning Dudley." Elaine said noticing me for the first time; I just raised my cup to her and smiled.

"Morning. Were are you off to?" I asked

"Oh Evie's getting her apparation license today." Elaine explained

"Ah" is the only thing I could say to that Evie walked to the door and I got a perfect view of her scars. I truly wanted to know how even a werewolf could do that. Elaine followed her sister, and as she passed she got a glimpse of the newspaper. She raised an eyebrow, but left out the door anyways.

"Some of those reporters are so daft" a voice came behind me. I turned quickly from the article that I had been reading, to face Elaine.

"Oh, um-see I was- umm" I stuttered trying to come up with a logical excuse as to why I was snooping in their newspapers.

She just laughed "Dudley, its fine you can read whatever you want." She walked around the counter to the tea pot and poured herself some, then came and sat next to me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded over her cup of tea

"Well, umm is this your sister?" I asked pointing to the picture from the article.

She looked at the picture closely before nodding her head and said softly "That was taken two weeks after I got home from 4th year. Its one of the pictures that dad took, Crystal probably gave it to them not knowing. I've never asked."

"Is this really true?" I gestured to the article on the paper "the article I mean."

"You mean is this how she died?" I nodded "yes, that's true. That's why I'm so close to Jesse, it's kind of like repaying Clarissa for what she did for me. But the part that's not true is the charity case part. I swear this paper is becoming more and more like a gossip column than a real newspaper." She looked down at her watch "I have to go I'm guessing everyone else already left."

I nodded, but then wanted to ask just one more question "Wait. Can I ask just one mre question?"

She nodded "Sure, but last one. I really have to go."

"What really happened to your sisters face?"

" She really did get attacked by a werewolf. She just doesn't like when people treat her different or stare at her for it."

"Any more details?"

She smiled sadly "It was in the final battle. She was trying to get the most known werewolf, who is also very powerful. She did kill him eventually, but he got a hold of her before." Then she added "and as far as why Harry is so famous in our world, its because he killed the most powerful dark wizard when you and your family went into hiding."

I nodded "Thanks"

She smiled truly then picked up the newspapers and placed them back into there original place "The boys are out back, they're going to need your help." And with that she disappeared into thin air.

A couple of hours later, as we were eating dinner there was a commotion from the front of the house.

We all got up to see all of the girls either carrying there own bags or someone else's bag that were probably the dresses.

"Did you all eat already?" Ginny asked

Harry came forward and kissed Ginny's cheek "Yes, just leftovers and you."

"We all stopped at the Leaky Cauldron" Elaine said while trying to carry a sleeping Jesse and the two dresses. Luke came forward and took the dresses from her hands. "Thanks. She fell asleep while we were eating dinner. I'm going to take her up."

"Yes, all of us should be getting to bed, I am getting married tomorrow." Ginny said, then grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the stairs, closely followed by Luke, Elaine and Jesse.

The res of us followed and I took Elise's hand and went to our room that we would be leaving tomorrow.

I hoped Harry was ready for the whole Weasley family.

A/N: I just want to say two things REVIEW! And TAKE MY POLL! Now I know its technically four things, but two ideas. But follow them! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Soooo sorry for the long wait, but I haven't had time seeing as I had middle school orientation, writing for my other story, and my mom still thinks that I'm obsessed. Thank you _**Chocco-rose-hart-luv and L-U-N-A654**_ so, so much for the reviews. Keep it up!.I'm curious as to what I should do for the next few chapters, if you have any ideas PM me. Enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter 4  
><span>Wedding Preperations<span>

_**Previously**_

_"Yes, all of us should be getting to bed, I am getting married tomorrow." Ginny said, then grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the stairs, closely followed by Luke, Elaine and Jesse._

_The rest of us followed and I took Elise's hand and went to our room that we would be leaving tomorrow._

_I hoped Harry was ready for the whole Weasley family._

Dudley's pov

The morning of the Wedding day was very hectic. Girls were everywhere at once, Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the boys to do something, and I noticed that both of the little girls Jesse and Victorie were doing their best to sing very loudly.

"Girls! All of you upstairs and get in your dresses. Boys! All of you outside to check for Garden Gnomes! Go, go, go!" Mrs. Weasley yelled over everyone. I kissed Elise's cheek and followed the rest of the guys outside.

Once we were outside I turned to Ron "What are we checking the Garden Gnomes for?"

He laughed once "We're not checking them; we have to de-gnome the garden. Here let me show you." And he pounced on the ground and came up with the creature that I had saw when I first got here.

"All you have to do is swing them over your head a few times" he swung the gnome by its foot over his head about 4 times "then, throw them out of the lawn" he threw it and it flew over one of the hedges, out of sight.

"You spin them over your head so they can't find there way back."

I nodded my head and went to search for the Gnomes. 15 minutes later, and no signs of the creatures I went back over to Ron who was still looking.

"Hey! There's no sign of any."

He looked up and sighed "Yeah I know one minute." He said and looked over to all of the other guys still searching the yard "Hey you lot!"

They all looked up and Bill came over "Can we go in yet? None of us can find anymore."

Ron nodded then yelled again "Lets go in!"

There were many cheers among the group and everyone started to walk along the path inside.

I waited until Harry had come around until I started walking.

"So Harry, are you ready for all of the Weasleys?" I asked him, a small smile playing on my face.

He turned to me and I saw a smirk on his face "I have been since I was 12. But being married to Ginny, I think that will be a different experience."

I laughed "Yeah, I guess it will be. But you'll have a better family than what my parents gave you."

Harry stopped walking so I nearly walked into him, I stumbled back a little and he turned to face me.

"Dudley I know the reason why your mother treated me like she did."

I looked shocked "How? Why!"

Harry laughed slightly "You know when your family went into hiding? Or when your dad thought I was trying to get your house."

I nodded my head, dumbfounded at Harry's coolly attitude.

"She was jealous, your mum was jealous of mine."

I could feel my eyes boggle at him, as if he was some crazed psycho.

"Jealous?" I said in with a humorless laugh "Harry my mother hated your very existence. How could she be jealous of your mother?"

"The answer is in the question Dudley." He said, then seeing my confused face added "She hated me because she was jealous of my mum, ever since they were little."

"She was jealous that your mum was a witch." I said in a faint voice

Harry nodded his head "Yes that and the fact that it seemed their parents gave my mum more attention. She also hates Elaine, but like me that was from her mum."

This was very shocked by "Elaine?"

"Yes, mostly because her mother was my mothers best friend."

"And they didn't get along?"

He chuckled slightly at this "No not really, when she was 10 and yours 12, she called her a freak."

I snorted a bit at this, of course I could see mum aggravating a 10 year old. And by looking at Elaine, I could tell that wouldn't sit well with her mother.

"What happened?"

Harry chuckled again "Olivia hit her across the face. Aunt Petunia wasn't too pleased to be humiliated by a girl 2 years younger than herself, so she hated her existence. It didn't help that both my mum and Olivia only grew closer to each other. She came over to their house every holiday vacation."

I laughed quietly at this, and then I noticed Harry sobering up.

"Well we must be getting inside I am interested what color palette Gin chose for Hermione and Elaine."

Once we stepped inside to the once more crowded kitchen I heard Mrs. Weasley's yells again.

"Boys! In the living room!" and then "Lee Jordan, don't you dare go up those stairs!" and finally "George I see those joke products in your pocket!"

As she herded us into the living room most of all the girls came down the stairs.

The first one down was Hermione. She had worn a one strap purple dress that came just above her knees with purple beading on the one shoulder.

She smiled and walked over to Ron, whose eyes had all but fallen out of his head.

Then came Elaine with Jesse's hand firmly clasped in her own. Elaine had on a strapless purple bubble skirt dress with a small rose pendant pinned on her waist.

Jesse had a layered purple silk dress on with her auburn hair down in curls that framed her face.

The last of the bridal party was Ginny's sister in law Fleur and her daughter Victorie Weasley.

Fleur was wearing a one strap deep purple chiffon dress that had a flower pendant on the silk waist line.

Her daughter was wearing a white flowers girl dress with small lavender flowers and petals all over it.

After the two blondes, came the dark skinned Angelina Johnston. George's girlfriend was wearing a simple silver dress with rhinestones on the cut off sleeves; her hair was up in an elegant bun at the back of her head.

Following Angelina was Elaine's sister Evie. Evie was wearing a short halter, layered magenta chiffon dress with multi-colored beads at the waist. Her scars stood out almost gracefully and her hair was in a curled half up do.

Then came the Wise twins. Lexi was wearing a short neon colored strapless print dress that had a slight ruffled hemline.

Lorraine was wearing an elegant baby blue short strapless dress that had a beaded chest area, like Lexi her twins dress had a chiffon material and ruffle train.

Crystal came after the twins as she gracefully floated down the stairs. She was wearing a dark purple and black chiffon dress with a wide black satin sash.

Then finally came Elise. The dress she wore was absolutely stunning on her, it was a beaded halter strap dress with a broach that gathered the silver silk material to one side. She smiled when she saw me and came floating to where I stood still staring at her.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." She whispered playfully before kissing my cheek.

I snapped my mouth closed by couldn't help myself from grinning "You look beautiful."

My wife blushed "It was really Crystal who did my hair. And Hermione helped me with the makeup."

"No" I said "You're just beautiful in general."

"Thank you."

Then there was a loud scream "MOM!" The mysterious voice screamed "I told you NO! You are not getting _anywhere_ near my hair."

I turned to try and find the source of the voice but then saw Elaine rolling her eyes.

"Anna!" Regis yelled over the girls bantering.

The girl stopped screaming and I then a saw clearly a girl about 14 years old who was looking livid.

"Anna what is going on?" He continued tiredly

"Mom's trying to do my hair, but I _told _her _last night_ that Crystal was going to do my hair."

"That's what you're screaming about?" Elaine snorted.

The girl Anna looked steamed again "_Yes_ you know that she's terrible at doing my hair."

Then Crystal came forward with a bag in her hand and an amused expression on her face.

"I'll talk to your mom about the hair but here" she shoved the bag in the girl's arms "take this and go upstairs to change."

30 minutes later with a comfortable silence and hushed conversations between couples Anna came down again with a satisfied expression on her face.

She was wearing a loose light and dark purple, sequined chiffon spaghetti strapped dress that went to about her knees.

"You didn't have to cause such a fuss you know." A voice came from behind me; I jumped and turned only to see that I was standing only a few feet away from the fireplace.

Note to self: Never stand in front of a wizard's fireplace and not expect to see people coming out of it.

The woman standing there was wearing a floor length green dress with a gold crossed waist line, I recognized her a Roxanne (The woman Evie brought over to show that she was a werewolf.)

She was also grasping a little girl's hand who had to be only 2 or 3 year of age.

The little girl was wearing a pale yellow dress that had a flower detail around the collar. I noticed that she took in her surroundings and smiled when she saw Regis.

"Well you would too _mom _if someone who was terrible at doing hair was chasing you around with a hairbrush."

Roxanne just rolled her eyes and looked down at the little girl who's eyes were still focused on Regis.

She sighed "Regis, I guess it's your turn this time." Then she let go of the girls hand, who immediately toddled over to where Regis was standing.

He picked her up as she came closer, then spun her around eliciting excited giggles form her mouth.

When he finally stopped, he placed her on his hip and looked into her eyes "And how is little Bella today?"

She giggled again. Roxanne then turned to Harry "Harry, I was just over at Andromeda's. She should be bringing Teddy over in a little while."

Harry just nodded and I saw his face cloud over for a moment, then he snapped out of it by Anna speaking again.

"Well Cryssy, are you going to do my hair or what?"

Crystal smiled then led her upstairs. Probably where Harry's bride was getting ready to be a Potter.

A/N: Well finally here it is! I know a lot of you were expecting the wedding in this chapter, but I wanted to get all of the dresses described and wanted to hav a _whole_ chapter devoted to the big scene. So I hope you review, and remember to take my newest poll!

-Livy /0-0\ 


End file.
